


Fanart for thehoyden

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for mise en place
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161263
Kudos: 5





	Fanart for thehoyden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mise en Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711332) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Pre-heat left him short-tempered and irritable, even worse than usual, but Hannibal had lingered in his office doorway and said, “Come along, Will. No reason to grade on an empty stomach.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/50157088633/in/album-72157700569434051/)


End file.
